


The Truth, Over Half a Decade in the Making.

by Illyah



Series: And I Hear You Calling in the Dead of Night. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, But it's okay, Derek Uses His Words, Derek gets real mad, Explicit Language, M/M, No seriously he deserved it, Peter Hale is crazy, Peter tells the truth, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is a good listener, and Derek totally has the hots for him, and a good planner, and has it out with Peter, but it's mutal, for really good reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyah/pseuds/Illyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cut the shit, Peter, just fucking spill.” Derek growled at him. Ex-fucking-cuse him but he was getting frustrated. His temper hadn’t improved as much as his magic. Actually, that was an unfair assessment. He just had a lot of lingering issues with his uncle.</p>
<p>“Look, it was just a rumor, alright? But I heard that there was something buried down there, and not like, just below the surface, but miles and miles below.” Peter told him, and Derek wasn’t sure why Peter had suddenly started talking, but he did notice that abruptly, Peter looked really fucking scared. And if something scared Peter, it was bad news for everyone.</p>
<p>“Why are you telling me this?” Derek asked. “I would have expected more…coercion being necessary before we got to this point.</p>
<p>Peter shrugged. “Maybe I’m bored, maybe I’m afraid, or maybe, just maybe, I just want to watch the monkey dance, Nephew. Is there anything else?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth, Over Half a Decade in the Making.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God! Finally getting this up! I've been so busy and then there was some writers block happening for a while. But here you are, guys, thank you so much for your patience. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys want to see, and as always kudos and comments keep me writing.
> 
> _Edit: Rating changed to correspond to this chapter, and the next._

“Why are we going to see Peter?” He asked.

“Because I have some questions about the Nemeton. It’s way more powerful than it should be and he might have some answers. And then I think maybe you and I need to have a separate talk.”

Stiles nodded. He knew he hadn’t pissed Derek off, and before a couple days ago, he hadn’t seen him in years. Maybe he was finally going to tell Stiles off for being interested in him. Maybe his sympathy didn’t extend to adults and had expired when Stiles graduated high school.

By the time Stiles had really and truly worked himself into a panic, they arrived at their destination. Derek and Stiles entered through the front door, and although this place still held some bad memories for Stiles, he wasn’t scared with Derek at his side.

The doctors were hesitant to let them down to see Peter, afraid that it might rile him up, apparently he was crazier than ever. They stopped in front of his cell, where Peter was sitting on the floor, staring out into the corridor.

“Hello, Uncle.” Derek said through the glass.

Peter sneered at him. “Of fucking course it went to you.” He said with a disgusted looked on his face. “You’re an abomination, Derek. You shouldn’t exist. You’re much too powerful. Everyone will be after you now. I just have to bide my time and wait. Then it’ll be mine. As it always should have been.” He hurled at Derek, finishing with spitting on the glass.

“Magic won’t go where it doesn’t belong.” Derek told him, remembering Jonathan saying something similar when Derek had just been a kid. “It was his, now it’s mine, and it will never be yours. Not ever.”

If possible, Peter scowled even harder. “I have some questions for you, Uncle. And I know what you’re thinking, you’ll just refuse to answer them, right? Yeah, no. You’re going to tell me everything I want to know or I simply won’t leave. I can go without sleep for much longer than I used to be able to, I can literally haunt your fucking dreams.” He snarled.

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. Derek was still in there under the man bun and stupidly beautiful tattoos.

“What’s the deal with the Nemeton?” Derek asked him. “Why is it so powerful? And why did it suddenly go septic and start drawing all this shit in?”

“I thought that was because of the sacrifice that Scott, Allison and I made?” Stiles asked him.

Derek shook his head. “That didn’t help matters, but that wasn’t what woke it back up. And it wasn’t Jennifer either.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Nephew.” He said smarmily.

“Cut the shit, Peter, just fucking spill.” Derek growled at him. Ex-fucking-cuse him but he was getting frustrated. His temper hadn’t improved as much as his magic. Actually, that was an unfair assessment. He just had a lot of lingering issues with his uncle.

“Look, it was just a rumor, alright? But I heard that there was something buried down there, and not like, just below the surface, but miles and miles below.” Peter told him, and Derek wasn’t sure why Peter had suddenly started talking, but he did notice that abruptly, Peter looked really fucking scared. And if something scared Peter, it was bad news for everyone.

“Why are you telling me this?” Derek asked. “I would have expected more…coercion being necessary before we got to this point.

Peter shrugged. “Maybe I’m bored, maybe I’m afraid, or maybe, just maybe, I just want to watch the monkey dance, Nephew. Is there anything else?”

“I used to think that the fire changed you,” Derek began sadly, “but the more I look back the more I think that you’ve always been like this and the fire just made you even worse.” Derek knew stuff now-stuff about Peter and he just wanted to see if Peter was going to cop to the fire on his own or if Derek was going to have to point out he’d discovered it. This was the reason he was so angry. He was pretty sure he’d figured it out. His uncle murdered his family and league with Kate Argent and used his fourteen -year-old Nephew to do it.

Peter remained icily quiet. “You murdered our family and you used me to do it. And I want to know why.” He asked calmly, but when Peter refused to reply he roared. “JUST FUCKING TELL ME.” Stiles got a little nervous when the ground started shaking, but he trusted Derek and Derek knew what he was doing. Maybe. Hopefully. Maybe Stiles should just start praying.

Peter smirked happily at Derek’s apparent rage. “I did.” He said gleefully. “Although I didn’t except Kate to lock me in with them-that was a miscalculation on my part. Obviously I paid dearly for it. But to answer your question,” Derek gritted his teeth, ready to hear his uncle’s confession. Derek had never wanted to kill anyone as badly as he wanted to kill Peter in that moment, but he needed answers, and he wasn’t sure that Cora would forgive him.

“It’s a legend, that someday there will be a pack that will have The Witch, The Alpha, and The Emissary. Legend says it will be the most powerful to ever walk the planet and they will save humans from a Great Darkness. I found out about said legend and, what-do-you-know, I just happened to be surrounded by an exceptionally powerful Alpha and an uncommonly powerful, talented, witch. Naturally, I figured that if I could rig the game in my favor, I could become all three, using Jonathan’s magic to also become the emissary, thus bringing the legend to fruition, and making myself the most powerful creature in the planet.” Derek had seen some things while he was travelling. He had helped people all over and asked for help in more places than one. Even if he uncle had amassed so much power, there is no way that he would have been allowed to run unchecked, and he wouldn’t have been the most powerful being, as Derek himself could attest to the existence of things far more mysterious than werewolves and magic.

“I don’t understand,” Derek told him. “Almost all well-formed, stable, packs all have a witch, an Alpha and an emissary.”

“Semantics have always been lost on you, Nephew. It doesn’t say **an** Alpha, **a** witch, and **an** emissary. It specifically makes reference to **The** Alpha, **The** Witch, and **The** Emissary. Meaning it was obviously meant to be specific people, and they were not all meant to be the same person. I figured I could smash some things together and say some magic words and become all three.”

At this point Derek was vibrating out of his skin with sheer, unadulterated rage, and Stiles is pretty sure both men had forgotten that he was even there.  Derek knew he had to get out of there, because he was sure that if he didn’t he was going to level the building and there were normal people upstairs trying to get actual help, so he really didn’t want that. He had to do something. Derek placed his palm to the glass divider. “Goodnight, Uncle.” He said quietly, “Sweet Dreams.” Before putting the older man to sleep. He rubbed at one of the tattoos on his right forearm and after a moment came away with several purple petals that he crushed up in his hands and blew through the tiny opening in the cell.

“Did you just kill him?” Stiles asked, and Derek jumped, actually having gotten lost in his head for a moment.

“Of course not! I just put him to sleep for like 12 hours and the wolfsbane will give him a nice set of nightmares. He has to face them now. And he can’t escape. Let’s go. I can’t be here anymore. I mean, I knew, that’s why I came here, but you’re never **really** ready for something like that." He shook his head and lead their way back up the stairs and out the door.

They finally walked out the door, both men desperately hoping they would never have to return, but Derek knowing that at some point, he would need to get more information from Peter if he couldn’t find this legend in the texts under the high school. Knowing Peter though, he’d either moved them or destroyed them.

They were about the climb in the car and take off, when Derek stopped and looked over at Stiles.

“I really want to take you out.” He told Stiles. “On a date.” He explained.

And Stiles, Stiles choked on his spit. _Like a boss._

**Author's Note:**

> Next up? The Date. Where should they go? What should they do? What do you guys think?
> 
> Also, when is Derek going to tell Stiles his role in this?
> 
> Excerpt from the next chapter:
> 
>  
> 
> _“Yeah, Jesus Fuck, right there. Oh my God, Stiles. Please, harder, fuck.” Derek groaned._
> 
>  
> 
> _Stiles picked up his pace a little, fucking into Derek harder than before. “Like that? Does that feel good, Der? Are you gonna fucking come for me?” Stiles whispered into his ear._
> 
>  
> 
> _Derek swallowed loudly and nodded quickly, body tensing slightly at the strength of Stiles’ thrusting._  
>  Stiles quickly grabbed Derek hair, underneath the tie, so as not to cause the bad kind of pain and pulled quickly, jerking Derek’s head backwards and clamping his teeth into the wolf’s neck.
> 
>  
> 
> _Derek’s whole body tensed and he roared, coming all over the sheets below them and all over his partner’s hand. Hearing Derek roar and feeling it’s vibrations sent Stiles careening over the edge right after Derek, screaming Derek’s name and then whimpering into his neck._


End file.
